For example, an ignition heater for various gas or kerosene combustion apparatuses or a heater for various heating apparatuses includes a folded heating element, a pair of lead wires each connected to an end of the heating element, and an insulating base body in which the heating element and the pair of lead wires are embedded (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).